For Your Eyes Only: Recovery
by CLake
Summary: A MikeXZoey alternate version of episode 12 of TDROTI. Written by CupCakes11, but somehow got deleted. Luckily, I kep a copy of the story, and decided to repost it for her. Enjoy! Hope you're reading CupCakes11 ;)


**For Your Eyes Only**

"Save the insults while in the forest." Chris said standing in middle near Lightning and Zoey who has Cameron hiding behind her. "Probably on fire. It's funny for us that way. Find Larry and you'll find the flower. Oh, and watch your step. Those sinkholes are everywhere." That is when the intern runs in and falls in the sinkhole. "Wait for it!" Then a intern came out in mutant form. "See ya, Josh! Enjoy your new job back in circus!"

"Question!" Zoey said in a Commando Zoey tone, "How are we supposed to find this Larry?"

Chris smirked as he pulled out a paper that looks like a map. "Oh, I see." Cameron said, "We each get a map."

"No," Chris said, ripping the map in pieces and gave those to Cameron, Lightning and Zoey, "You each get a piece of a map. Do you think printer maps will grow on trees? You can work together or-"

"Sha bye-bye, suckers!" Lightning quickly ran off with a laugh.

"Or you can go alone." Chris said, "And also, I'm bringing back Mike." That's when Mike shown up with a big grin.

"Hey, guys!" Mike greeted.

"Hey, Mike!" Cameron greeted back while Zoey didn't say anything.

"Well, then," Chris said, walking away, "Good luck and find Larry on your own."

Cameron and Zoey put the map pieces together while Mike looked at it. "Okay, here's the path." Cameron said, pointing at it, "While Lightning has the location of the piece, so we followed our map where the trail runs off."

"And then let my warrior extincts take over!" Zoey shouted, "Let's roll!" She walks away. "And watch out of those sinkholes!"

"No problem!" Cameron said, "I know they noticed the jet steam once step on. Creating a hole, not paying attention." He and Mike walked after Zoey.

"Man, I never seen Zoey acting like that." Mike said. "Did she do something wrong?"

"I think that's part of her different personality." Cameron explained, "Perhaps you can figure out what's the matter with Zoey."

"Yeah...I think I should. I can give it a shot."

Zoey continues on her journey until Mike catches up with her. "Oh hey, Zoey." Mike grinned, "Remember me?"

She looks at him with a glare, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Mike. Don't you remember?"

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Chris brought me here." Mike said, "Don't you recognize me?"

"No." Zoey spat, causing Mike to feel uncomfortable with her. He realized that his red head girlfriend doesn't remember him.

Without hesitation, he quickly said, "Listen, Zoey, I don't why are you acting this way? How you cannot remember your friends and your own boyfriend? Remember about us being a couple, don't you?" In doing so, Zoey begins to feel something for Mike again but tries to refuse it as she is still in her commando form. It was only when Larry the mutant plant comes and attack them. Mike tries to save Zoey's life but he gets caught. "Help! Zoey!" Mike muffled as Larry starts chewing.

Zoey's eyes widen in shock, "Hang on, Mike!" She turns back in her Commando self, "Ugh, I should have leave him! I will just get away to win a million dollars!" Then she started to have flashbacks of her old personality along with memories of her and Mike being together including him giving her the medallion. After a sadden tear fall from her eye, a shock of realization comes over Zoey and she returns to her old self and realized her only boyfriend has saved her life and is in trouble himself. She rushes over to save him but ends up trapped in Larry's mouth with Mike. Then afterwards, Larry spits Mike and Zoey out.

Once outside, Zoey looks down and sees Mike knocked out while letting out a gasp, "Mike!" She started to feel sad and ashamed of herself for letting this happen to him. "Oh no, what have I done?" She began to cry while wrapping her arms around him. Then afterwards, Mike slowly opened his eyes. Zoey noticed this and smiles greatly at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Mike!" Mike looked at her eyes and sees they very girl he loves is back and okay.

Zoey then offers her hand and said, "I'm so sorry of what I did. I should never do that in the first place."

"It's okay, Zoey." Mike said, grabbing her hand.

"So that means we're still a couple now?" Zoey asked.

"Definitely." Mike smiled as they share a passionate kiss.

Later, Mike, Cameron and Zoey are in the cabins with Zoey showing Mike the broken medallion. "I accidentally broke it while I survived the fall."

"Ouch, that's bad." Mike said.

"Well, it's pretty cool. Cameron and I made it to the final three." Zoey said.

"Yeah, it's too bad one of us has to go." Cameron said, sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, Cam." Zoey placed her hand on his shoulder, "No matter what happens we still got our friendship."

"And the boy that you love which I meant me?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that too." Zoey smiled at him.

"Actually, I'm picking Zoey!" Lightning declared.

"What?" Mike, Cameron and Zoey asked.

"But Zoey is a more worthy of the opponent!" Cameron protested while Chef dragged Zoey away so he can bring her to the Hurl Of Shame.

"I only brought Mike back just for a bit more drama." Chris said, "If Zoey, Mike (which he also says if I were to let him stay) or Cameron be in the final 2, it would just be a snooze-fest."

"Yep, that's why she's gone." Lightning smirked as he glared at Cameron, "I'm taking you to the finals so I can eat you alive!" Cameron gulped.

"Oh, and Mike, you have to be catapulted too!" Chris said, causing Mike to groan in annoyance and jump in right next to Zoey.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened that day." Zoey said.

"There's no need for apologies." Mike said, looking at her, "As long as you and I are together now and always."

Zoey joyfully smiled at him which he does the same. The two share another passionate kiss before Chris catapults them off, leaving Cameron and Lightning in the final 2. Chris laughs evilly as he watched Mike and Zoey go.


End file.
